cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North American Confederacy (1st)
This article is about the alliance of the same name that merged with Aquatic Coalition Front on 28 March 2009. In June 2009, the alliance reformed a new charter and forums. See North American Confederacy (2nd). Charter of the North American Confederacy Preamble: It is on this 1st day of October of the year 2008 that I officially, and proudly announce the creation of the North American Confederacy as a Purple Team alliance. It is an open minded and diplomatic alliance looking to help new nations grow stronger together. Article I: Membership Member nations of NAC are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. We have an Open Door Policy which allows any NAC member to voice any concern's with the alliance as a whole or in private with any of the governing body. Article II Government * GOVERNING BODY : Consists of the President, Vice President, and Secretary of State. They have the final say within the NAC. All programs, charter modifications, acts of war, major law changes or anything concerning the NAC will be submitted to them from the NAC Senate . In the event that the governing body can not come to an agreement it will be voted on. 2/3 vote is majority. All legislation and amendments will be proposed to the governing body for there approval, all items must be signed by a member of the Governing Body to be put into effect. The President oversees the entire alliance, including all branches of the government, and is the only member of the alliance who cannot vote in general elections unless in the case of a tie. The Vice President has the job of overseeing the Senate, and can act as President in times when the President is unavailable. The Secretary of State is responsible for all Secretaries and insuring that the job is done. The governing body are equal in authority when voting, with the President having the final vote/call in matters that cannot be settled. The second branch of government is the Cabinet. This branch is led by the Secretary of State. The duties of the Secretary in any department include but not limited to; *1. Maintain control of dept. and all aspects there of *2. Remain active on forums and be active on all gov. related topics *3. Ensure the future and well being of the NAC *4. Perform all tasks and duties set forth by the Governing Body and/or Senate As a member of the NAC Government you are to remain polite and cordial at all times in the forum and on the IRC. Any information received in the government is considered confidential unless other wise directed. All secretaries are responsible for the integrity of there dept. and must maintain complete control of all under secretary positions of there dept. At no time does any member of government insult, degrade,or criticize any other member of government or there dept. Any member of government can be removed from office with a 2/3 governing body vote. The third and final branch of government is the Senate. The Senate will be led by the Vice President as Chairman. 4 elected officials will fill the remaining senate seats. The senate votes on laws and leigislation to be voted on by the Governing Body to be passed into law.They must follow the NAC senate bylaws as well as the NAC charter . A unanimous senate vote can bypass the Governing Body or a presidential veto. Each member selected to take a government position must fill this out and sign before being let into their appointed or elected government position: I ______ of_______ agree to all guidelines of the NAC government and will do all that is required of me to hold the ____ position.I understand that if I do not follow the gov. guidelines I am subject to removal from office and/or expelled from the alliance,I understand it takes 2/3 Governing Body vote to be removed from office. ____ date _____ signature The Secretary of Defense is responsible for the military duties within the NAC, other than the governing body, the SoD is the only person who can direct any nation within to declare war on another nation.The SoD has total and complete control of all military related issues within the NAC. Secretary of Internal Affairs is responsible for the growth of the NAC nations and alliance, and to insure all rules are being followed. The Sec. of Foreign Relations is responsible for creating embassies, and relationships with foreign nations for the betterment of the NAC . The Secretary of Finance is responsible for all financial aid (startup and regular), loans, setting up tech deals, trade circles and overall upkeep of NAC Finances. All Secretaries are to fulfill all duties assigned to them by the Governing Body and achieve all goals set before them. The secretaries have the full responsibility to hire nations to help them. (Ie: General, Diplomat,Recruiter, etc..) Final approval is to be made by a member of the governing body. Chain of Command (coc) Governing Body Chain of Command *President *Vice President *Secretary of State *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Internal Affairs *Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Secretary of Finance *Whip Senator *Senators Departments CoC Structures The under secretary positions are appointed by the secretary of that department with approval from the Governing Body. We also have a Promotion from Within Rule; In the case that any government office becomes vacant for any reason (impeachment, resignation or inactivity) we promise to always promote next in line of the departments CoC (Chain of Command), if available. (Except in the case of the Senate, in which a special election would be held) SENATE: *1. Vice President =chairman *2. senator=whip *3.senator *4.senator *5.senator The Governing body (G.B.)has the final and complete authority to implement, change,and reform any and all government issues. The senate is in place to create,reform, and establish programs,policies and structure within the NAC to have a policy put in to effect it must be brought before the senate and discussed,and voted on, majority vote will send the issue to the governing body which will also discuss and vote. 2/3 G.B. vote will make it law. The senate can overturn the G.B. decision with a unanimous vote (5-0) for now,will be increased as the alliance grows in numbers. On the flip side the President has complete VETO authority on any/all issues. it will take a unanimous vote by the senate to overturn a presidential veto as well. The duties of the cabinet is to run there respected departments to the best of there abilities,implementing any/all reforms and changes made by the senate.When an issue is brought before the senate, the Secretary who will/could be affected will be informed and given details to the matter and given a chance to add input and debate the matter before it is put to a senate vote, but the vote will be held by the senate only, NOT THE SECRETARY so it is important to elect intelligent and creative members of the alliance to the senate. The election of the 4 senate seats will be open to each and every member of the alliance excluding the G.B. The chairman seat will automatically go to the Vice President and the remaining 4 seats will be up for election every 2 months on a rotating cycle 2 seats each month. the first 2 seats will be the jr. members that will be the 2 members receiving the least amount of votes in the first election.The following month the 2 top vote getters will be up for election, if you lose a senate seat you can run during the next election cycle, making it possible to return to the senate within a month. The whip senate is the senior elected member of senate determined by how long in office consecutively, this post will be filled after the first cycle by who received the most votes, if it is a tie the President will cast thew tie breaking vote.the same goes for the 4th and final seat . if it is a tie the President will cast the tie breaker, if it is a3 way tie for the 4th seat then there will be a 1 day run off election between the nations that are tied. to sum it up the 5 member senate will vote on any/all decisions for the alliance .. the majority decision will be submitted to the G.B. for approval. A 2/3 G.B. vote puts it into effect. If the senate dis agrees on the decision made by the GB then a unanimous vote will over turn the Gb decision.The President has Veto power on any issue and a unanimous senate vote can overturn a presidential veto, and put it into effect. ARTICLE III THE RULES OF WAR * Tech raids are strictly regulated in the NAC, the benefits of raiding does not compensate the risk being taken. * Engaging in the acts of war is strictly prohibited unless there is approval from the SoD. If you are attacked, report immediately to Sec of Defense, or in his absence, any member of government. Peace should be offered as soon as possible. Any war action must be approved by the THE GOVERNING BODY and/or SoD, as they are the only people with the authority to declare war on any other alliance. In the event that the governing body is absent the secretary of defense may step in and decide on the actions to be taken in the event of a prolonged unprevoked attack on 1 or more nations within NAC. ** Any declaration of war without approval is grounds for immediate expulsion** NAC WAR POLICY: "It is strictly prohibited to declare war on another nation. The only people who can declare war are the nations with written approval from the Secretary of Defense or the Governing Body. Without permission from one of the above, a declaration of war on another nation is grounds for immediate expulsion." ARTICLE IV ACTIVITY AND BASIC LAWS Forum Activity (The 10-Day Rule) As a member of the North American Confederacy (NAC), you are required to remain active on the official NAC forums.( http://z10.invisionfree.com/NAConfederacy) The NAC forums is where all alliance news, announcements and changes take place. It is mandatory that each nation remain active on the forums. You will need to make a post at least once every ten (10) days. If, for any reason, you cannot do this, you must notify the NAC Government. We can help you. I highly recommend going to the forums daily or every other day. I will start a thread in the NAC lounge called 'Checking In" where you can just post a quick note letting us know you were there. There is also a spam zone and an arcade for NAC members in the NAC Lounge. 15 days of inactivity on the forums can result in expulsion from the NAC. Once again, if you have any questions or problems notify us at any time! Nation-Sitting. 20 days of inactivity on CyberNations results in the deletion of your nation. If you know you are going to be inactive for a length of time, notify the Secretary of Internal Affairs or any NAC Government official. The NAC can set up a nation-sitter for you for up to 30days. The nation-sitter will pay bills/collect taxes for your nation for a specified time. This will save your nation from being deleted.There are rules and guidelines that must be followed when nation-sitting, so only in extreme cases will this be done. Resignation. Anyone wishing to resign their membership to the NAC is required to give 48 hours written notice to the NAC Government. This notice must be sent to the Governing Body (President, Vice President, or Sec of State) and must include the reason for resignation. All aid and/or loans given by the NAC (start up aid, etc.) must be paid back in full and all NAC-Invicta tech deals must be completed. Failure to do this can result in Permanent Banning or more extreme measures up to and including possible military action. Any member who leaves the NAC on good terms are always welcome to apply for reinstatement, and can visit the NAC forums as a guest anytime. Impeachment. Any member of government can be put up for impeachment by any member of the NAC with due cause. A PM must be sent to the Senate and must include due cause for impeachment in detail.. All members of government (including the accused) will be notified. Impeachment proceedings will be a vote in the Senate .If the Senate votes to continue, the impeachment vote is then moved to the Governing Body. 2/3 vote passes the impeachment. NAC Academy. All new members under 1500NS are encouraged to enroll in the NAC Academy. . The Academy is open for all members. Members must complete the Newb 101 course to be eligible for (up to $2 Million) in startup aid or aid of any type beside War aid and also to be eligible for a Government position. Elections Two Senate seats are open for election every month: On a rotating 2 month term. Requirements for Elected Officials: Basic Requirements for any government position: *NAC Member for at least one (1) month. *Passed the NAC Academy Newb 101 courses (or receive a waiver from the Governing Body) *No NAC Charter Violations To become a candidate: Nation must meet basic requirements before applying. A PM sent to President Rattlehead including nation name, ruler, and a short description of why you want to be a candidate for a Senate seat must be sent at least 10 days prior to election day. No exceptions. No nation meeting the requirements set forth her can be removed from the ballot. All qualified applicants will be announced as a candidate. Election proceedings: *10 days before election: Candidates will be announced. *Election week: Candidates are to give speeches and answer questions (all NAC members encouraged to ask questions) *Debates can be scheduled, if requested. *Candidates can openly campaign. *Polls will be open for 48 hours. All nations vote for the candidate of their choice (Except the President, who only votes in the case of a tie) The nation who receives the most votes have won the election and are sworn in to office. Rules: There are very few. No flaming of your opponent. No cheating. No buying votes. And most important: Have Fun! NAC prohibits the use of harmful or negative communications with any aligned or unaligned nation for any reason. Basic Laws *Anti-Spam Law- Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone *Anti-Spy Law- Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. *No Debt Law- No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. *NAC Tech-raiding guidelines If any of the requirements below are not met, the offending nation will be suspended from tech-raiding for thirty days or expelled depending on the severity of their consequences. The second offense will require immediate expulsion. 1. THE SoD OR A GENERAL MUST APPROVE ALL TECH-RAIDS! NO EXCEPTIONS! Who can raid? 2. NAC members must pass the Newb 101 course in the Academy or have special approval by the SoD to carry out a tech-raid. 3. Any nation considered a ‘ghost nation’ by the NAC may not raid. 4. Tech-raids are limited to 2 per week per nation. Who can be raided? (Every rule below MUST be met) Inactive nations: 5. Raidees must be inactive for 7–13 days. They may not be attacked past the 13 day mark. Unaligned nations: 6. Raidee must have “None” listed as their Alliance Affiliation. Any traces of any sort of alliance or protection written in the “About” section must be regarded as an Alliance Affiliation as well. 7. On a similar note, red team nations are NOT TO BE RAIDED regardless of their Alliance Affiliation. Nor are purple team nations. Un-raided nations: 8. Raidee must not have a recent past with tech-raiding. In other words, if the nation is being attacked or has been attacked by tech-raiders, that nation is off-limits. If the nation is being attacked, but not by tech-raiders, it is also off-limits. 9. Do not re-raid a nation. Once peace is declared, it is a permanent peace. Special considerations: 10. If the raidee’s nation info explicitly states that they do not wish to be raided, do not raid them. How do NAC nations raid? 11. The raider must issue a warning to the raidee at least six hours in advance through the PM system. If this warning is responded to, the nation is not to be raided. 12. The reason for war must state: “Tech raid, PM for peace.” 13. ONLY tanks and soldiers may be used in tech raids. 14. Raiders may only attack SIX times and only if they have enough soldiers and tanks to defend themselves. Ask for peace after the last attack. 15. If raidee requests peace, you must declare peace. If raidee retaliates, you must declare peace regardless of the damage. 16. War Aid does not apply to tech-raiding nations. * All members must abide by all rules and laws within NAC and respect the decisions made by the Governing body, Secretaries and the Senate. * In the event that any nation request to leave the alliance all aid and loans paid to them from within the alliance must be repaid,or money listed in holding for the NAC must be turned over prior to leaving. * All nations in the NAC must designate 1 aid slot for alliance use. It will be used to move aid and assistance to fellow nations in the NAC when needed. In the event that a nation must use the extra aid slot, a request must be approved thru the SoIA office prior to doing so. * In general the NAC is a young alliance full of young nations and we look forward to building a strong relationship with each member, and hope to be as strong as any other alliance in Cybernation. We can only grow if we are smart and patient. The future is up to us ...Welcome to the NORTH AMERICAN CONFEDERACY. Signed: ''Rattlehead ''- President ''shavar ''- Vice President Category:Alliances Category:Purple team alliances Category:P.E.A.C.E